Electronic systems employ the use of bots in various contexts. A bot, for example, may receive textual input from a user, look up an expected response from the textual input, and provide the expected response to the user via a user interface. Bots today can work mechanically and generically to respond to questions with answers or work autonomously to execute actions according to program code.
In instances of chat-bots, the presentation is especially mechanical and, thus, not dynamic. For example, a user inputs text, like a search query, and the chat-bot provides data in response to the search query, like search results or a link to information associated with the search query. The interaction is very linear. Chat-bots also limit the interaction to particular fields of a user interface, where the user will provide text in one field and receive responses in another field. There are two separate fields. The separation is needed for the chat-bot to properly delineate between the input and output. Additionally, customary chat-bots are incapable of mixing the input and output. Technical improvements to these electronic systems are desired.